The legend of Zelda: His Awakening
by cutecutie331
Summary: For his entire life Link felt that there was something missing from his life. Like he was made for something more. But it wasn't until his first year of his junior year when he realized just how different he actually was. When the ruins of the legendary temple of time are found he feels drawn to it. but before he know it he's caught up in a tournament that could mean his death if h
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."

–The Goblet of Fire

If you were ever to meet Rey Ryans you would think she was the most normal person as normal could be, but for all intents and purposes she wasn't, that is if you looked close enough. She wasn't extraordinary in the way of any super abilities. What made her so peculiar was an overwhelmingly positive outlook on life. You might think this quality naïve and so it might have been. But that isn't the point. The point is that Rey was different and different isn't always bad. Sometimes the most different people are the greatest. Obviously, for the fact that this story even exists is the overwhelming proof that what made Rey different made her great.

Rey lived a simple life in the bustling castle city. On the weekdays she would teach history to a sea of angsty teenagers at Farina high school and on the weekends she would spend her days huddled on the faded leather couch in her living room with a mug of piping peppermint hot chocolate while she graded homework and read of the numerous adventures of legendary heroes. She was content with her simple life. Once, a long time ago, she used to dream of going on one of those magical adventures that she read about in books, but now after growing up and facing the trials of life, she was satisfied to read about them instead of actually living them.

For some apparent reason, though the three goddesses that had once walked the kingdom of Hyrule had thought that the most mundane of people should be given one of the most abnormal things. When they looked down on her, instead of seeing a simple teacher they saw her for what she truly was: a kind woman who would do anything to protect those that she loved. And so they gave her one of their most precious treasures.

It was a cold winter day when Rey found that her life would change forever. She had just come back from the company of loud, screaming, smelly freshman who made her want to crawl into the fetal position in a corner and never see the light of day again. Still, to this day she never understood what freshman had against deodorant. She didn't think teaching students were bad though. Actually, she quite enjoyed it. She loved their creativity that hadn't yet been snuffed out by the world. She loved that they would say whatever came to mind without any filter, but most of all she loved their passion for the world. They were ready to take the world by storm with their crazy ideas. She wished that their passion would never be squashed but when you turned eighteen losing what made you creatively seemed to be part of the territory. It was because of this that made Rey love her job. She did everything she could to make sure they didn't lose that spark.

Her students loved her for it. She treated them like adults and ensured them that no idea was a stupid idea. They flourished under her wing and were put on the road to success. At least once a week the teacher would come to school to find a ripe apple on her desk. Rey would simply smile and bit into the crispness of the apple as if it were the best thing she had ever tasted.

It was these qualities that had gained the three goddesses attention. For years they had been searching for someone who would be up to the task of raising the next hero of Hyrule but to no avail. Rey was just the right person for this extraordinary job.

When Rey arrived at her meager house you can imagine the twenty-three-year-olds shock by what she found there. She blinked a few times not believing what she saw. But sure enough, it was still there. Wrapped in a tight bundle on her doorstep a baby slept oblivious to any trouble in life.

Her eyes went wide with terror. She feared for the small child that had been left in the January night. She ran to it picking it up in one swoop and clutched it close to herself.

She whipped her head all around scanning for the people that might have left him there. There was absolutely no one. She sighed, her body feeling numb and opened the door to go inside, but not before she saw a folded envelope on the concrete step. She grabbed it gingerly and walked into her Home.

Once she was inside she sat down on her couch, the baby still in her arms. She found herself shaking with anxiety as she opened the letter. She feared the baby in her arms and wondered why anyone would abandon their child. Sighing loudly she opened the letter.

Dear Rey,

If you're reading this then I must assume that I am dead or I wouldn't have left my child here willingly. I must apologize for burdening you with my son, but I didn't have any other choice. His life is in grave danger. Please do not think me cruel for leaving him. I wish I could never leave his side, but the circumstances around him mean that I must. There is a man hunting him who wants nothing more but to kill him before he becomes a man. That is why I had to send my beloved son to you. I cannot protect him any longer though, as his mother, I wish I could. I must ask you the hardest thing. Please take my Link and raise him as your own. Tell him nothing about how you found him. He must believe that he is nothing special. There will come a day when he will have to leave you to uncover who he is but until then watch him. He is the only hope our world will have to survive. Love him as I do and care for him since I cannot. Thank You beyond all words and may the goddesses bless you both.

Rey couldn't believe the words on the page. Although she told herself that it was crazy and she should take the baby to the police. She had the strange sensation in her heart that she should keep the baby and raise him as her own. Maybe it was because she always wanted a child, but then maybe it was because a woman that she had never even met entrusted her with something that was so important to her.

She looked down at the sleeping baby her eyes wide and smiled. Suddenly, the baby awoke revealing two sparkling blue eyes. He let out and high squeaked giggle and threw her hands up at her.

She smiled, falling instantly in love with the baby in her arms. The next day she went to the police explaining that she had found the baby. They said that they would take him into foster care but she refused, saying that he came to her for a reason. Six hours later, after a background check, Link had been adopted by Rey Ryans and started his life.

She walked over to the tall window in her house that overlooked the boisterous city below and reflected on this mysterious day. She had always felt like something was missing in her life and now, for the first time, she felt complete.


	2. BEGINGINGS AND ENDS

**_Hey Guys! I've been going back a fixing all of my chapters. Before I fixed this chapter it was about a thousand words shorter and in major need of editing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review. I would love to hear some feedback so I can fix anything else and make the story better. Till next time._**

 ** _Courage is found in unlikely places._**

 ** _J. R. R. Tolkien_**

It had been the hottest day of the year so far, but it was finally coming to an end as an eery silence overtook the large city, like the dead sleeping in their wooden coffins. Hours later, the day turned- the city still asleep, busy parents had begun to pour their morning coffee to ready themselves for the long day ahead of them like they did on every weekday. One seventeen-year-old boy still slept soundly in his bed, but where most teenagers slept dreamlessly without a care in the world, Link had been overcome by a nightmare.

He had wanted to kill him, he realized, still sleeping. Link ran through the busy streets of the castle city with all the strength he could muster, surprised that he still had any energy left to run. Distance was all that mattered. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could get away, but he doubted it.

The man who had been chasing him for what felt like days walked through a misty shadow that followed every step he took. The shadow swirled around him getting darker and thicker when the man stalked closer. But his rough exterior looked more like a ghost than it did human. His skin seemed to be peeling off his face in tendrils that moved with the howling wind. He looked about how Link felt, tired and past the expiration date of life.

A loud, penetrating crack broke the early morning silence. He dared himself to look back to where the gun like sound came from. There was nothing except for a yellow tabby cat, streaking like lightning out from behind a decrepit looking dumpster. The ghost was gone and the only tell tale sign that he had even been, there was the evaporating shadow that stood in his place.

He doubted that he had lost the man. After all, he had only been behind him seconds before. He looked around feverishly, realizing that he had run straight into a dead end. It was the kind of dead end that people would seldom like to find themselves in for fear of being mugged by the criminals who would do anything for a mere green rupee. There was trash sprawled about and what link thought was a homeless man sleeping in a cardboard box that had seen its better days. Panting, Link had fallen forward to the ground on his already purple and blue hands. He pushed himself back up again, wildly, looking for any way of escape. There was none.

He heard the crack again, but this time the owner was behind link, holding a wicked double, edged sword that dripped with blood, whose he wasn't sure. The man swung the sword heavily at the teenage boy and hit harder than any regular man would be able to hit. If Link had not ducked quickly enough or had ducked a second later he would have found himself with his head detached from his body.

"Who the hell are you? " He asked almost screaming, jumping out of the way as the man thrust the sword at his stomach.

He needed time, time to find a way out of this situation he had found himself in. He searched the alleyway for a pipe or tool, anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon. A broken pipe may not be comparable to the sharp sword the man in black wielded but at the least, it could give him some much needed time.

In a flash of light, there was a sword in his hand. It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful sword he had ever seen in his entire life. The hilt was a deep blue shaped like a loftwing's wing.

The sword radiated some unknown power he could only fathom. He held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose, just as he had been taught. The blade flashed as he brought it over his head and hummed a low, swift tune when he brought it down towards the man. While the ghost man used his brute strength in the fight, Link was as quick and fluid as water. He dipped and weaved like a dancer right as the man was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. The man parried with one of his black gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to his arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. Link was quick to move and uppercut slashed at the warrior, attempting to catch him off guard.

The fight had taken Link and the ghost dangerously close to the back of the alleyway and Link had his back almost to the wall, despite his attempt to escape.

The man thrust his sword hard at links sword. Link, who had been tired out already by the strength of the man, lost his grip on the sweaty hilt of his sword, dropping it t with a loud clatter on the ground.

"Who the hell are you? " He repeated, this time dripping with as much venom as the boy could put into it.

The man didn't reply instead he continued to close the already void gap between the two. Link stepped back trying to get away to no avail. Without any hesitation, the man plunged the garish sword into Links body.

The sword met his flesh, warm and calloused, and made a squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make link scream. The man twisted the blade in his stomach, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. His skin was torn to shreds as the sword rotated. Link couldn't think or even breathe. The shock of the sword entering and leaving his body was all too much for him. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. The pain that once burned like fire, had faded away to an icy numbness and Black filled the edges of his vision. He was dying, he realized. The man was still above him, smiling maniacally. The words he said next echoed inside him, causing more pain than the gaping, bleeding hole in his stomach. "You've failed. They are all going to die. "

His breathing was ragged and heavy, like a dog panting on a hot day with no water to cool his tongue. He pulled himself up, wincing loudly. "The only one who has failed is you. " But it seemed, Link had undeniably run out of time.

Link woke up hot, bothered and safe in his room. His hands clutched his stomach to where the sword had been only seconds before. It was gone. He wondered if he was dreaming and he was actually dead as he sat up, soaking in the shafts of light that burst through the gaps of his window. He was awake, perhaps more fully awake than he'd ever been at seven in the morning. This wasn't the first time that he had been plagued by this dream and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It seemed to overtake his sleep every single night and wouldn't let go, no matter what Link did.

He threw the covers off his bed in a heap on the floor and made his way downstairs to where he could smell the welcoming fragrance of crispy bacon being cooked. Downstairs his mother stood over the fire cooking tirelessly a large variety of breakfast foods.

"Mornin Mom," he said, with a loud yawn, sitting down on the rickety wooden chair next to the table. She smiled warmly at him, then frowned soon after. "I heard you thrashing all through the night. Did you have another nightmare?" He simply nodded, frowning down at the plate of food she laid before him.

"They keep getting worse. Every night they're more vivid than the last."

His mother smiled reassuringly at him, unsure of what else she could do. "I'll try to find a dreamless sleep potion at the store. It might help."

Link shook his head. "It's fine and besides, we don't have the money. Potions are expensive."

"I'm sorry Link. It won't always be like this, I promise."

Link smiled at his mother thankful and stuffed the last piece of bacon into his mouth before heading back upstairs to get ready for school. His loud feet clanked all the way up in a hurry.

Link's room was an absolute mess. Dirty clothes, that hadn't been washed in days littered the room, along with a multitude of thick hardcover books. His bed was pushed to the corner to make room for the numerous bookshelves that lined the walls. Next to his bed was a small dresser, basking in the light of the window overhead. He pulled out a pair of dark, soft, loose pants and a light blue tunic that had faded so much it was one journey short to the wash of being thrown away.

Link hated school with a burning passion. It wasn't because he was bad at school or didn't do his work, It was something entirely different Link was a bit of an outcast at his school and people loved to torment him for his differences. One of which differences were his pointed ears. Normally Hylians have small rounded ears. He was told that a long time ago his pointed ears would have been praised it would have meant he was blessed by the goddesses. But in today's world pointed ears were something that was far and few between.

When he got to school his best friend Colin was there waiting for him with a large stack of books in hand outside the large doors, sitting on a bench. If there was anyone who was tortured more than link at his school it was Colin. Colin was a nerd, a huge nerd, who had an obsession with the legends of Hyrule. Every single day Colin would make Link go to the library after school with him to read old cryptic texts about the hero of time. Link didn't mind, though. Colin was a good friend and he loved to hang with him. They were both extremely close and didn't mind being bullied in the slightest.

"Whats up Colin!" Link asked, his best friend, reaching out to unburden him with some of his load of books.

"Thanks, Link. Did you here link?" He asked his friend almost jumping up and down with energy. "They think they might have found the legendary temple of time. All the legends are real and this is proof!"

Link wasn't a skeptic when it came to the legends but he wasn't necessarily sure they were true. The idea of someone saving the world with legendary powers seemed almost ludicrous to him. But then again, there was this tiny voice in the back of his mind that told him it was all real and they he should know that.

Soon Link arrived at his first-period class and sat down next to one of his classmates Malon, Who was thankfully one of the few people who would ever actually recognize link as a human being.

The class started a Link almost fell asleep on several occasions. Link for some apparent reason hated his chemistry teacher. For some strange reason, he had the vague feeling that his teacher wanted to make his life a living hell but had no clue why. From his first day of class, Mr. Romani went out of his way to give him detentions or give him F's on any given assignment. Luckily today he seemed to be in a somewhat hospitable attitude so he was certain his day wouldn't consist of any detentions.

His school day went by relatively quickly with nothing eventful happening that was until his last period class when a certain announcement was made. Link went into his ancient history class relatively happy, but something was amiss. All of his classmates were buzzing about something or another. He didn't listen to it though, and sat down in his assigned seat. A few minutes later his teacher came a tiny woman who wasn't nice in the least, with a wide smile spread across her face. She coughed signaling her students that she was about to talk. "Now students," she said, passing in front of the room, "something quite remarkable is going to happen that hasn't happened in over a hundred years. As many of you are aware of Princess Zelda of the Hyrulian royal family is coming of age. Because of this, there will be a tournament in skill. You will fight in sword fighting, archery, horseback riding and ability to test your strength. Everyone sixteen to twenty-two is required to compete. The five winners of the competition with become Princess Zelda's honor guard while the one on top will become her champion."

The classroom erupted into happiness, but for some reason, Link couldn't help but to feel that something very bad was going to happen and winced from something burning in his hand.


	3. Chapter 2 HORSES AND SWORDS

_**Hey guys! Im rewriting alot of the these chapters. So, here is the revised version. Feel free the review! It would mean alot to me.**_

He reached the Ranch right before sunrise, when even the birds sleep and make no sound. The familiar scent of fresh cut grass moved through the wind toward him. It smelled like home.

Link sauntered through the gate, his hands relaxed at his sides.

For as long as he could remember Lon Lon Ranch had always been like a second home to him. Everything, from the smell of the grass to the creak of a gate, he had opened, welcomed Link home. Many of his friends couldn't understand why he loved the placed so much. To them, it smelled too much like animals for them to stay long. They would soon retreat to the bustling city nearby where no one ever slept. However, to Link nothing could compete to the still and peace that brought him a silent hope that the world wasn't as bad as it was.

He had never considered his job as a farm hand as work, it was far too peaceful and more free to be considered that. Instead, he considered it more of a lifestyle than anything else. Of course, there where a maltitude of tasks that he found less than satisfying. He particularly didn't like the heaps of excrement he had to clean that sixteen horses could make. All things considered, none of that seemed to matter or was forgotten when the cool breeze battered down on his face as he rode his horse Epona.

After a long day in the sweltering sun what he loved the most was to sit down on the battered sofa in the small café that the Ranch's owner, Talon, owned and drink a cold glass of their famous milk. The drink never stopped to make him feel anything less than satisfied.

Usually the quaint café was filled with people from all over eating meat and fruit pies; drinking milk and juices; or contemplating life over a glass of scotch, but today there wasn't the usual bustle that Link had become accustomed to.

Link cocked an eyebrow in surprise, his eyes wandering through the small café. "Talon," He called towards the busy owner who was cleaning off the counter with a dirtied rag. "Where is everybody? It's usually packed this time of day. Its not that I don't mind the unexpected quiet, but is there something going on?"

Talon snorted loudly dropping the rag that was in his hands while throwing His hands up in defeat. "That bloody tournament has got everybody riled up. No one has time to come here with all of their preparations. We probably won't be seeing too many people around here in the upcoming weeks."

Link couldn't understand what the big deal of this tournament was. He really didn't see the appeal of seeing a bunch of greasy teenagers fight with their shirts off. All of the sudden, Link wished that he wasn't required to compete in it. But Link was seventeen and didn't have a single choice. If it was up to him, he would be riding Epona all day. Links forced participation upset him. It meant that he wouldn't be able to spend most of his time at the ranch, but he guessed that he would have to live with it. He probably wouldn't even make it past the first round.

"Talon You probably know that I have to compete in that dang thing. I probably won't be around that much. Ill try to come over earlier to get work done, but you won't see me too often, unfortunately."

"Its okay link." He sighed, sounding rather stressed "It isn't your fault. It's the law that you have to compete in this stupid tournament. Just don't do anything that out of your league. Be smart."

Link smiled at the man who had become a father figure in his life. "I promise I'll be smart. Besides its not like I'll win."

Talon laughed a wide toothy grin. "Actually kid with your horse and archery skills, I bet you'll win the whole damn thing. Now go. Your physical for the tournament is tomorrow. You'll want to be well rested."

Link took a long swig of the drink in front of him, savoring the last few drops and left the small bar. He went to check on the horses one last time before he left. Epona seemed rather spooked. "What's wrong girl." He muttered, petting her mane. He left her with an awful twist in his stomach. Something wasn't right and Epona knew it. He grabbed his sword on the wall for safe measure before heading out. But the whole way home, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He kept looking behind himself thinking that something was going to pop up at him and attack him. He squeezed tightly on the hilt of the sword that was strapped to his waist for some kind of comfort but the comfort never came.

The sword that clung to him had been a gift from talon on his fifteenth birthday. Talon had told him that every man needed to learn to take care of himself. Talon had then tough his archery and sword fighting much to his mother's shigrin.

He walked a few more feet when suddenly he heard something charge of him from the right. He pulled out his sword the moment he saw it charging and slashed at the Bokoblin that now stood in front of him.

"Shit" He yelled to no one in particular. He slashed at it again, but this time the sword had met its mark. Green sticky blood poured out from where Link had just stabbed the creature. Just when he thought he was in the clear two more came charging at him simultaneously. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He began to run, he had to get out of there. Monsters started to come from both sides trying to surround him.

He killed bokoblin after bokoblin but when one went down another came to take its place. He sliced, jabbed and thrust his sword whenever a monster came to close. He must have killed at least twelve at this point already, he hadn't been counting. Link began to feel himself tire and his sword arm started to lag. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He slashed and jabbed with accuracy, but no amount of skill could help him when he was surrounded. Thick droplets of heavy sweat beaded down his back ferociously. He was a goner. They kept coming and coming. One bokoblin attacked, his club raised above his head. Link quickly rolled out of the way, stabbing upwards just as his club was about to come down.

Just when Link was about to give up, a horse came from the corner of his eye. On the horse was a cloaked figure, who jumped off the horse in one fluid motion, landing right next to him.

He could only gawk at the figure who stood beside him. It looked wasn't going to die after all.

"I could use some help!" The figure said, snapping him out of his reverie. He held his sword with new determination and held his ground against the hoard that was attacking.

One bokoblin swiped at his stomach. Link simply dodged it by jumping backwards. He swung his sword at its head and took it off in one clear swoop. In went on like this for several minutes. Link and the stranger took down a monster after monster. The stranger, Link surmised, must have been a soldier. He had a castle made sword and fought with grace. But then he couldn't have been a soldier. Most soldiers used their brute strength to win a fight while the stranger fought with speed and fluidity. He guessed that he would have to ask him when this was all over. He was genuinely curious about the person who had saved his life.

Soon the stranger jumped back on his horse gracefully and pulled Link up behind him. The horse charged away from the monsters as fast as possible. There was still a trail of Bokoblins behind them gaining speed along with some black birds he didn't know the name of.

"Take this," the stranger said, pulling an intricate bow off of his back. Link grabbed the bow and notched it. He let the arrow fly. It hit its first mark, one of the flying birds. He released another arrow, this time it hit a bokoblin that had been too close for comfort. It let out a loud shriek as the arrow imbedded itself in its rough skin, sending it tumbling to the ground. He released arrow after arrow, but there seemed to be no end. Soon, began to panic, He had one arrow left and there where four monsters behind them. He took a deep breath to concentrate his mind and released the arrow as the four bokoblins lined up. The arrow had made its mark. It flew to the monsters with deadly accuracy and went through monster after monster. There was now four dead bokoblins strewn behind them.

Finally, they were at the gate of Castle city. The soldiers on the lookout who had seen what had transpired quickly opened the gate for them. Before he knew it, he was in the safety of the castle walls.

When he got off the horse he almosted collapsed with fatigue. He didn't realize how tired he actually was when he was fighting. But now he felt like he could die right then and there.

On the other hand, the stranger next to him didn't look a bit tired, He stood tall and proud.

"Thank you" Link managed to say to the hooded stranger between his breaths.

The stranger jumped back on his horse and simply nodded to the dumbstruck Link. "Be sure not to travel by yourself again. Hyrule is no longer safe and monsters are growing restless and next time I may not be there to help you."

What your name?" Link screamed to the departing figure.

As the stranger disappeared in the busy Crowds of Castle City he heard one word that he almost couldn't hear from the bustle of the city.

"Impa."

"Thank you Impa." He thought to himself before turning away and heading to his home.

What usually would have taken Link five minutes to get to house took him twenty. His vision was getting fuzzy and he could hardly stand. "Just a few more steps" he thought "Your…almost…there."


	4. Chapter 3 ASH AND BONE

Ash and Bone

 ** _"_** ** _The more you try to crush your true nature, the more it will control you._**

 ** __** ** _Be what you are. No one who really loves you will stop."_**

 ** _―_** ** _Cassandra Clare_** ** _,_** ** _City of Fallen Angels_**

When Link awoke in his bed the next day, the dead seemed to sing harsh words that one could argue was more the screams of the damned than of actual singing. His head felt like it was splitting in half as did everything else in his body when he tried to move. The pain permeated throughout his body sending hims crashing to the ground in a large heap.

His mother, a wispy woman of thirty-five, rushed into Links bedroom, her eyes wide as she rushed to pick him up from his sprawled out position on the cold floor. A grunt escaped his lips as the skinny woman, who was at least a foot and a half shorter than him, tried to lift him. After a second of odd maneuvering Link was once again in the comforts of his bed.

"Link?" His mother asked as she tried to catch her breath. "What happened? You were unconscious and bleeding everywhere.I was so scared. What happened Link? Please tell me what happened!"

Link started to tell his mother about what happened while he was walking home from the Ranch. While telling her the story he still couldn't believe it himself. Bokoblins hadn't been seen in Hyrule field for at least a thousand year and when they were there were only two or three wondering at a time. So, then why in this modern age had they attacked? It just didn't make any logical sense. But then he remembered what Impa had told him and he had the strange feeling this was only just the beginning.

After his mother has administered some much-needed painkillers Link could finally get out of his bed without wincing or falling to the ground like a graceful ballerina. It was a relief because he knew his physical for the tournament was today. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to the doctor on duty how he got all of his wounds, but I didn't matter because hopefully if he was lucky, Link wouldn't have to take part in that goddamned spectacle.

But it seemed Link was not a lucky person. After his mother made sure there was absolutely nothing life threatening about any of his injuries, Link was forced to haphazardly limp his way to the doctor's office where the physical was held. When he got there it was much to his dismay that at least sixty people waiting in line to see the doctor.

He slumped into a nearby chair quickly before any person could take it and closed his eye for a second. His body ached all over from cuts. He knew that if he were to fall asleep he might not wake up untl summer came along.

Along with all of scars and bruises, there was something strange that could now be seen on his hand. Three triangles that connected sat on his hand pristinely. They looked almost like a birthmark but no birthmark he had ever seen looked so expertly shaped. What was even stranger about the mark was that it burned ever so slightly and felt warm to the touch. Maybe he had gotten it in the fight. He wasn't sure.

Soon the scar on his hand was forgotten as a nurse came in to call his name. "Link Ryans," a perky blond haired girl squeaked, "The doctor is ready to see you now."

"Oh, Joy." He sarcastically said to himself quietly enough so that the nurse couldn't hear. He got up from his chair quite reluctantly and followed the woman back into a small room where the doctor's office was.

From the moment he entered, he remembered what it was that made him hate going to the doctors. The room was cold and seemed to suck the remaining energy that he had once had. "Like a morgue," He thought, "Or even hell." The walls were bare and there was only one light source coming from a decrepit hanging light that swayed giving the room an ominous tone of feeling.

The man in the room didn't look much different from the room. He was old and looked like he might scream at some kid to get off his lawn. He was missing a tooth and the rest of his teeth looked like they hadn't a good day since before even his mother was born.

Link sighed bracing himself for the bad breath that would come when the man would talk to him. "Well, Young man," he said with some very bad breath. "You seemed to have banged yourself up quite a bit. Would you mind telling me what happened to you?"

He nodded "I was attacked by a group of bokoblins while crossing Hyrule field. Almost didn't make it."

"My, My," The old man said to close to Link for comfort, "That's quite an interesting event. And you survived?" he scanned Link "I'm surprised. Maybe you have the skills to win the tounement. Hmmm? "

He paced around the room his hand coressing his beard, making link feel rather self-conscious "Alright you can go." He said rather chipper.

Link cocked an eyebrow "But you didn't even do anything?"

"No?" The man said, "but I do have my eyes. Besides, I would like to see how you end up faring in this competition. It would be interesting. You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"A man I once knew. He was strange now that I think about it. But he looked just like you. Even had the same mark on his hand that you do. I wonder." The man stared out into the distance seeming to be lost in some old memory from a long time ago."

"What happened to him?' Link asked genuinely curious.

The old man smiled, his eyes wide, glistening. "Oh, another time. Lost in another time."

What the hell did that mean? Lost in another time? Maybe the man had lost his marbles quite a long time ago. The man seemed lost in his thought, so, Link took that as his cue to leave the old man. He couldn't have been any happier to leave that place.

Link's mind whirled with questions as he left he doctors. Outside, he kicked a pebble, deep in thought. Question one, Was the doctor as crazy as he seemed, or did he reserve that fit of craziness for link specially? Question two, what the hell did lost in time mean? Finally, Question three, why did everyone think he was going to win this damned tournament?

He had absolutely no idea what any of the answers could be. All he wanted in that moment was to crash in his bed and never wake up, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do with himself either. He couldn't go to the Ranch for fear of being-

He snapped out of his train of thought in shock. The ranch. There had been at the least fifty bokoblins after him. What if they had attacked the ranch? He had been so stupid not thinking about it before. He had to see if Talon was okay or if he was even alive.

He rushed home. Inside, his sword was on the table. He grabbed his sword and the bow he had forgotten to give back to impa. His quiver was now strapped to his back with fresh arrows inside. He grabbed grabbed his mothers horse and rode as fast as he could.

When Link arrived at hyrule field he knew something was wrong. Smoke, pitch back smoke that smelled of burning flesh came from where the ranch was. "NO. NO NO." Link screamed, pushing the horse to go faster. Ten minutes later he arrived at where the ranch should have been. Now it was a pile of ash and bone.


	5. Chapter 4 MEMORIES AND RUINS

**_Chapter Four_**

 ** _The Ruins_**

 ** _"_** ** _A sword wields no strength_**

 ** _unless the hand who holds it has courage"_**

 ** _~Legend of Zelda Twilight princess_**

Link went to school next day exhausted. So much had happened to him in the past few days that it was strange to even consider a school. How scary could a school be when you had faced the wrath of a hoard of monsters and lived to tell the tale? He was so deep in thought that he almost passed Colin without even acknowledging him.

"Woah, Link." He said putting his arms out to halt Link in his place "What the hell happened to you? You look like crap." Colin looked at him, his eyes wide with concern as he stared at his bruised face.

"Well, that's what happens when you get attacked by a hoard of monsters while you're trying to mind your own business." He said to his best friend heaving out a sigh.

Colin tilted his head and looked and link as if he were some alien and not his best friend. "I'm sorry?" Collin replied, his eyebrow raised "Did you just say you were attacked by a bunch of monsters or did I miss hearing you? Are you sure your okay?"

Link laughed, throwing his head back "Unfortunately, I'm being completely serious." Link wished that it was only a joke and that he wasn't being serious. If it had been a joke he wouldn't be aching all over his body. If only it had been a nightmare like he usually had. If it had been a nightmare he would be waking up any moment.

There was one thing that bothered Link about the whole situation. He still had no clue who Impa was or why he had saved him. They guy was an enigma. He was trained well in sword fighting yet he didn't seem to be a soldier. He had never seen anybody fight like that before. Most of the people that he had trained with used their brute for to attack, but he had been fluid like water. Maybe he was foreign and learned in a different style. But then again, he hadn't had an accent, but maybe he was just hiding it.

Link could have gone in a circle thinking about this for hours had it not been for Colin's voice shaking him out of his reverie.

"Link! I've been calling your name. You zoned out there buddy."

"Sorry," Link muttered.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you left the planet. Today our ancient history class is going to the temple ruins. Isn't that incredible?" Link nodded. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad of a day.

When Link and Colin arrived in their first period ancient history class, he could have gouged his eyeballs out. He really, really, really hated his teacher. She was a tall mousy woman who you wouldn't look too intimidating, but whoever had said don't judge a book by its cover was referring directly to Mrs. Mathewson. Mrs. Mathewson wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't been for the fact that she had a personal vendetta against Link. Unfortunately, Mrs. Mathewson had wanted to marry Links father before he was born, so, the fact that Link even existed was a testimony to her failure to woo him.

The woman called out the names of the thirty students in the room and seemed to stop and glare at Link when she called his name. Great. What an excellent way to start a day is for someone to glare daggers at you. Link just ignored her like he usually did which seemed to infuriate her because she let out a loud puff that made her sound like the wolf from the three little pigs.

Finally, the teacher dismissed the class to go to their lockers to get their coats they could leave for the trip. The thirty kids were packed tightly into a small yellow school bus that had been faded over the years.

Link was surprised that he was actually excited about this. For some reason he had electricity shooting through his body in anticipation and it made him want to bounce up and down in anticipation. It was weird. It almost felt like the old ruins were calling him there, like he had something he had to do there. But that was stupid. They were just stupid old ruins that weren't worth it. Finally, when the bus stopped at the ruins his heart stopped. Something felt so strange and it made him unable to breathe.

The ruins were literally breathtaking. The once pristine temple stood tall towering in the forest. You could tell of the tell-tale signs that it had once been a grand sight to see. The marble floors though muddied and ravaged through the time still looked beautiful. There were tall columns going up to the sky that once held up a roof that was no longer there. They were so high that It must have been magnificent to see in its prime.

Colin soon stood next to Link and looked at the building in awestruck wonder. "It's incredible."

Link could only nod. Sometimes you didn't have to say anything to show how you truly felt about something. Even though Link had never been there before he could picture every tiny detail of how the building once was like he was pulling it out of some memory. He walked through the temple in a daze staring at everything in sight.

Link had always considered the Legends of the hero of time to be some kind of myth that parents had told to their children has bedtime stories, but now that he was standing there he didn't find it so hard to believe after all.

Suddenly, the strange mark on links hand began to burn. He fell to the ground clutching his hand, making Colin scurry over to him. It hurt so bad that he began to see stars in his vision and slowly but surely he started to lose consciousness. He could hear the worried voice of his friend, but it seemed to fade into background noise as everything slowly went black.

Where Link found himself next was strange. Calling it a garden would not befit it the garden that he found himself in. It was prettier than any garden he had ever seen before. All the flowers were perfectly arranged and bursting with a multitude of colors.

In the back of the garden staring intently into a window was a young girl no older that eleven or twelve. She was so beautiful and looked so familiar. Maybe they had met once. No that wasn't it, Link would have remembered meeting someone as pretty as her.

He walked a step closer to her crunching the grass underfoot. The girl turned around quickly after hearing something move and gasped as if she knew who he was.


	6. Chapter 5 DREAMS AND LIES

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **The Dream**_

 _ **Deep into that darkness peering,**_

 _ **long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams**_

 _ **no mortal ever dared to dream before**_

 _ **~Edgar Allan Poe**_

The girl turned around, her eyes wide. "It's you." She said, her eyes slowly drifting down towards the strange mark on his hand. She walked away from the window where she stood, her long skirt billowing as she moved, and made her way down the marble steps towards a confused Link. "You've finally come."

Link was absolutely confused. He was sure he had never met this girl and yet, she seemed so familiar to him as if he had known her his entire life. He could barely talk instead his mouth just stood agape, his eyes wide. He stepped closer to her, trying not to stare like someone in the desert may look at a drink of water, but it was to no avail. "Who are you?" He asked

The girl looked sadly at Link. Her face suddenly sulked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders all by herself and had no one to go to. "Just a ghost from the past." She replied. Her speaking voice, a soft fluid like song, added to the impression that she was saddened by something great and terrible. There was a touch of sweet loneliness in it, even though she tried to hide it with an upturned cheerful face

"A ghost?" Link asked, with a sense of utter disbelief. "But then how can you be here?" He took a step back, abruptly.

"Your only dreaming," she said smiling "Anything and everything can happen when you dream." Turning around, she gazed back into the window, her eyes soft. "It's only a dream" he said, upset by this latest news.

"It's only a dream."

Lighting blue eyes stared at her, trying to process everything. How could it have possibly been a dream? Dreams don't feel so real that you could touch something and know exactly how it felt. Yet, he could feel the wet grass beneath his feet and he could feel the wind whipping against his face tanned face. This was nothing like any dream he has ever experienced before. The earth smelled fresh and the flowers smelled sweetly drifting through the air. He didn't think you could smell in dreams. But, he could smell and feel everything. He could even feel the hot sun beating against skin on the spring day. This was by no chance a normal dream that people thought of. It was like the universe loved to prove him wrong at any chance it got.

Link looked around at the beautiful garden that enveloped him "Why am I here?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Perhaps there is something that you need to know." She turned back to face him, the sun shining behind her, illuminating her silhouette as it slowly began to set overhead. "It seems that you have been chosen for something that is bigger than you or even me."

Being chosen for something, like he was special, was something he would have never imagined for himself. Content he was with the world he was. The world didn't seem to bother him, so, he never bothered it. It was this silent pact that Link lived by day by day and night by night as each year changed.

"I don't believe I've been chosen for anything. You said it was a dream. So, is this my imagination? Am I that vain that I would think this?" His voice sounded almost like a child in that instant, unsure of what to do with himself or how he belonged in a world full of so many people.

Suddenly, the girl gasped, surprising Link. "You must go quickly. He's coming. I can sense him"

"No wait." He said urgently towards her. "I need to know what's going on" As fast as she had shoo'd him, he was back at the temple lying uncomfortably on the dirty forest floor.

A nervous Colin stood over him, his face wrinkled in worry. "Link! O my god, Link! What happened?"

A loud groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up. He felt like a whole stampede of horses had just trampled over him several times and then another for extra measure.

"I don't know" Link said. But in fact, Link did know, but, a strange dream about a girl talking about being a ghost wouldn't necessarily convince them that he was okay. Instead, they would probably worry even more about him if he started spurring the strange Ramblings of a mad man.

Two strong arms helped him up. They belonged to a security officer who bore a badge of the Hyrule military. "You okay, son" Link nodded clutching his head. He was actually not fine At all but he wasn't going to say anything with a huge group of people surrounding him, listening to his every word as if he where some famous celebrity and not in fact boring Link Ryan's. "Just a headache. I must have been dehydrated. Sorry to worry everybody." Colin scowled deep at Link. He could tell that Colin knew he was lying, it seemed he couldn't keep anything from his best friend as hard as he tried.

The officer seemed satisfied with his answer though, as he walked away from the disheveled boy. "I don't believe you." Colin said, pulling Link over to the side, staring at him like he was trying to burn a hole through his head.

He wasn't surprised he could tell, they were best friends for a reason after all."You just need to trust me. I'm fine." Colin's scowl deepened, but, he wasn't going to ask anymore questions because he knew that no matter what he said Link was not going to answer him.

Link went off in search of a rest room so he could gather his confused thoughts. What the hell had that been? That was no ordinary dream. Link was determined to find out what it was though.

Links mind, then drifted to the upcoming tournament that seemed like a portent cloud hanging over him now. How the heck was he supposed to participate in something like that after being attacked by crazy monsters and then having some weird dream? He was going to fail miserably in front of every single person that he knew. It seemed that Link didn't know a single thing. There were to many questions and, to be cliché, not enough answers.


	7. KINGS AND PRINCESSES

Link stood in a large arena with hundreds of other kids his age, everyone was holding their breath, waiting in suspense. However, as nervous as everyone looked around him, link felt utterly calm, despite the tournament ahead. His breathing was even as he stared right ahead at the dais where the princess would soon be in a few minutes to give her welcoming speech.

Colin, his best friend, stood next him looking strangely calm. Link simply raised an eyebrow in surprise. Colin never seemed like the fighting type to him, maybe he had greatly misjudged his friend.

As link stood there he couldn't help but feel like he was supposed to do this, like he was born to do this. Up to this moment, the tournament seemed like a foreboding cloud hanging over his head but now everything felt right.

The crowd grew eerily silent as the princess made her way to the raised platform ahead of him. Link could help but gasp when he saw the princess. It wasn't her beauty that gained his attention, she was beautiful, what shocked him was that she was the girl from his dream.

The girl from his dream had been younger, at least four years, but there was no mistaking her golden brown hair and deep blue eyes. It was her.

Colin looked at link like he was crazy, and maybe he was. "Stop starring. It's creepy." He hissed quietly, so the only link could hear.

Link got ahold of himself and listened to speech the princess was about to make.

"As you all know this tournament's goal is to determine who has the Courage, Power, and Wisdom become my champion and honor guard. I take this seriously with all of my heart so, I beseech you to do the same. This is not a game for young boys to play. This is a test for only the strongest of men. These tasks are meant to test you and I dare say, they are not easy. Arrogance will lead you astray and only the humble will have any chance. You will not just be tested on your skills, but your character. Remember, courage is not the absence of fear, what makes you courageous is when you overcome your fears. I believe in all of you, but I am only looking for one champion. Thank you."

The crowd fidgeted nervously, looking at those closest to them for some kind of reassurance. Link instead was in deep thought, his mind running rampant with so many questions that he accumulated over the past few days. Why was the princess of Hyrule in his dream and why did he collapse in the first place? He only knew that he now had the urge to win this whole thing and ask her himself.

Thirty minutes later the first task was about to start. He still didn't know what it was, but he was hoping it was something rather simple, so he might have a chance at making it to the next task. Link stood up abruptly with the rest of hundred teens when the king came out.

"I am greatly sorry for the wait. I'm sure you are all very anxious. Your first task today will be archery." Link smiled, archery he was good at. "You must shoot perfectly at the target while you are on your horse. The track has already been set up. You have one minute to hit as many as you can. We will go in alphabetical order, starting with Alon Andrews. While the contender is competing please be respectful. Any cheating will automatically get you disqualified. Thank you."

The hoard of teenagers started their walk to the track. There were wooden chairs on different levels so all could see. The princess and her family sat on a raised platform looking on intently.

The first competitor, Alon Andrews went first. He wasn't that bad, but he did miss quite a number of targets as his horse ran. It seemed to link that the boy had never ridden a horse before that day by the way the horse kept trying to eat some grass nearby.

The next few people went by in a blur. They were nothing very special talent. Almost every single one of them missed quite a few targets.

"Colin Ordan." Link jumped to attention as his best friend's name was called. He gave him a reassuring nod as he went down towards the track.

Link held his breath for his best friend as he mounted his horse Twili. He had never seen Colin ever do archery in his life and was very unsure of how the seventeen-year-old would do.

A large whistle went off and Colin and his horse sprung into action. His bow was drawn and he shot accurately, but it seemed not fast enough. Several of the targets he didn't have time to shoot. Colin had done better than everyone so far. He let loose his last arrow with a loud crashing sound. It hit the target right in the middle. The crowd erupted into large applause and link couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

When Colin made his way back to his seat Link gave him a large pat on the back. "Great job." He told him, smiling.

Several more people went by. There was nothing extraordinary about them. One kid by the name of Lance missed every single one.

And then, Links name was called.

"Link Ryans." The announcer called, motioning him to come forward.

He breathed in a deep breath. Every single eye in the stadium was on him as he moved down to where Epona was.

"We can do this." He muttered into Epona's mane quietly, so only he could hear. He mounted his steed gracefully and trotted to the start line.

His bow was held in his hand, his quiver at his back, he was ready. He took in a deep breath in and out. The roar of the crowd seemed to disappear like memories in the wind. No one else mattered, the only things that did was Epona and his bow. The whistle went off and link charged with deadly speed. His aim was true as he hit each target with accuracy. Link felt strange as he hit target after target. It was like he was made to do this. He notched an arrow and hit a target with such strength you could see that it had gone straight through. He notched another arrow while he pushed Epona to jump over a fence that was used as an obstacle. It hit perfectly. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he notched two, three arrows at the same time. He let them fly and they found their mark.

The whistle went off signaling that Link had run out of time. He was in a daze when he stopped and hadn't realized that he had hit every single target with expert precision. He looked back, shocked. He hadn't even remembered doing it. It was like someone had taken over his body.

Link wasn't the only one shocked though. The crowd was dead silent in shock. No one moved or made a sound. It was like someone had just died and they were all waiting to see what had happened.

Then the crowd went into a large roar. Link made his to his seat, frowning as hundreds of eyes watched him. He felt so strange and his hand began to burn. He looked at his hand, expecting to find a cut from the arrows. What he didn't expect to find there, where three triangles glowing brightly in his hand.


End file.
